Adeile's Epic Kanto Adventure
by Magyk-Foal1
Summary: When Adeile gets her starter Pokemon. She sets out on a journey battling all the Gym Leaders in Kanto! Also occasionally battling her friend and rival, Jarrod. (Based on the events of FR and LG, which I don't own...)
1. The Adventure Begins

**(Hey guys! I don't own Pokémon, but I own my Characters; Adeile (heroine and it's in her POV) and her rival and friend; Jarrod. This story is based on the events of Firered/Leafgreen. Though some things that do happen in this story may be like the events in the anime/cartoon. Now, imagine my characters in the sprites of these old games; (Not your typical rival sprite) minus the hats and Jarrod's hair colour is blonde. Now, without further ado; Let us leap into the world of Pokémon!)  
-**

**Chapter 01. Kanto awaits!**

I woke up with a start to the call of a Dodrio. I rushed out of bed and got dressed out of my Pyjamas and into my official Trainer outfit. When I was dressed, I ran downstairs to see my Mum waiting for me at the bottom of them, smiling happily.

Mum: "Yay! You're finally starting your journey today Adeile! I'm so happy for you!"

I smiled and hugged my Mother, before heading out the door. "I know you are, I'll come back to show you my Partner before I leave Pallet, Bye!" I was so excited that I couldn't wait for a response from Mum, so I ran to Oak's lab. When I got there, my good friend and soon-to-be rival was standing outside, waiting for me.

Jarrod: "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're late Adeile." He said with a mocking grin.

"Not really" I replied with a smile. "Come on, let's go in" I opened the door and grabbed Jarrod's hand, pulling him inside the Lab. Now, don't get the wrong idea, we're just friends and have been for a long time. Anyways, I walked up to the back of the Lab where Professor Oak was waiting. I realised I was still holding onto Jarrod and let go of him. Luckily the Professor didn't seem to notice.

Prof. Oak: Ah! Adeile and Jarrod, I hoped you two would turn up…On time…

I couldn't help but smile, we're about to become trainers and Oak was still able to talk about being a few minutes late. "Sorry." Meh, what else could I say?

Oak smiles and extends his hand out to the side, indicating three Pokéballs that are sitting on a bench. "Now, these here are three Pokémon, you will get to choose one and it will be your partner throughout your entire journey."

Jarrod: "So, what are our choices?" I looked over to Jarrod and he seems to be really excited about this.

Prof. Oak: "Well, we have Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon, he is easy to raise. Next we have Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon, he is worth raising and he takes a lot of patience. And last of all we have Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon; this one isn't too easy to raise, and not too hard to raise."

Oak let them all out of their Pokéballs, they are soo cute~! But I've made my decision, I know exactly who to pick.

Prof. Oak: "Adeile, you may choose first."

Jarrod: "Oh man, I can't wait to pick mine!"

I rolled my eyes; Jarrod can be so reckless sometimes. I walked up to the bench and picked up Bulbasaur. "I want this lil' cutie!" Bulbasaur smiled and snuggled into me. I laughed because it was tickling me.

Jarrod smiled and walked up to Charmander, picking him up without any hesitation.  
Jarrod: "Since Adeile is picking a Grass type, I'll pick a Fire type. So I choose you, Charmander."

Charmander cheered happily. Squirtle seemed to be a little upset, but he was happy to stay with Oak.  
Oak walks up to us and hands us a small red box and five Pokéballs each. Jarrod and I put them in our pockets.  
Prof. Oak: "Here are your Pokéballs and your Pokédex; these tools will help you find out more about Pokémon."

And to save you hearing what else he said, I'm not going to put it down. All I'm going to say is that he told us about catching Pokémon and how the Pokédex works.

Prof. Oak: "And, well, that's about it. Now, go and start your Journey!"

Jarrod: "I'll see you soon Adeile, maybe when we've trained some more, we'll battle."

I smiled at Jarrod, his Charmander looked eager to battle too. "It's a promise. Bulbasaur and I will become stronger than you and we'll beat the Pokémon league before you!"

Jarrod laughs.  
Jarrod: "Hold onto that promise." Jarrod and Charmander leave the Lab.

I turned to the Professor with a grin. "Thank you Oak, I'll encounter every Pokémon in the region, you'll see!" I run out of the lab towards my house. Now, I'll save you the teary farewell from my Mother, so I'll just say she loved my Bulbasaur and I got my backpack containing all the things I'd need for my journey. So I head out to Route one to begin my journey, closely followed by my new partner; Bulbasaur.

**So, how's that for the first chapter? Hold on, things are going to get better! If you have any ideas on what Adeile and Jarrod should catch, please let me know. Kanto Pokémon only!**

**Anyways, tune in for the next chapter! Adelie will travel through Viridian Forest and reach Pewter city in the next one. Let's hope nothing bad happens to them! .O**


	2. The Birds, The Bees and the Battles

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 2! Now, updates may or may not be frequent. But all I do know, is that nobody will probably read my story, except for my best friends just to keep me happy. Anyways, it's not about me, it's about Adeile. Now let us see how Adeile and Bulbasaur are going! Also Adeile said "encounter them all" in the last chapter, it's because she's only catching the ones she wants in her party. P.S I suck at writing Trainer battles. Don't judge me.**

**Chapter 02. The Birds, the Bees and the Battles.**

"Let's go Bulbasaur; Viridian City isn't too far away!" I was so excited! We're nearly at the first town and Bulbasaur and I had been training for the Gym around here. I reckon we've gotten pretty strong, Bulbasaur learnt Leech Seed and just learnt Vine Whip! Woohoo!

I turned around to see Bulbasaur lagging behind I ran up to him and picked him up. "Come on you look pretty tired. I'll take you to the Pokémon centre." So with that, I walked into Viridian City and into the Pokémon centre and up to where Nurse Joy was. Joy smiled at me.

Joy: "Hello, welcome to the Pokémon centre, we restore your Pokémon to full health. Would you like me to heal your Bulbasaur?

"Yes please." Joy's so nice; she'll help any Trainer in need. So I returned Bulbasaur and handed Joy the Pokéball containing Bulbasaur. Joy smiles and I watched her walk away. Moments later she returns and hands me Bulbasaur's Pokéball.

Joy: "There we go; your Bulbasaur has been restored to full health. We hope to see you again."

Hold on, we? Oh well. I thanked Nurse Joy and left the Centre and walked up to the Gym. There was a sign on it. It said; "Sorry, the Gym isn't open yet. Please return later." That's a bummer, I may as well continue on with my Journey.

As I was walking to Route 2, I turned to the west and saw Route 22. I called out Bulbasaur and pointed at Route 22. "You see that, Bulbasaur? That's where we're going to be one day, in the Pokémon League, battling the Champion." Bulbasaur looks up at me; he grins and extends a vine to me, so I shook it with a smile, before returning him again and heading on, to Viridian Forest.

When I reached the Forest, a Beedrill flew above my head. I jumped in fright because I wasn't expecting it. As I progressed, a Trainer approached me.

Bug Trainer Kurt: "Hey, I'm Bug Trainer Kurt. But you can call me Kurt. Wanna battle?" By the looks of him and how he was speaking, he seemed like a bragger.

"Sure. Let's go." So the 'Bug Trainer' or Kurt calls out a Caterpie. Since Bulbasaur is my only Pokémon, I called him out.

Kurt: "Okay, you go first!"

"Alright, Bulbasaur, Tackle!" Bulbasaur rushed forward, ready to tackle into Caterpie.

Kurt: "Dodge and use String-Shot!" Caterpie moves out of the way and fires string towards Bulbasaur.

I nearly panicked; I'd never seen that move before. But then I got an idea. "Bulbasaur, jump and wrap up Caterpie with your vines!" Bulbasaur jumps, avoiding the attack, and then he extends his vines and grabs Caterpie before Kurt can react.

Kurt: "Caterpie! Try to wriggle out of there!" Caterpie tries to wriggle, but Bulbasaur's grip tightens.

"Alright, Bulbasaur slam Caterpie down onto the ground!" Bulbasaur slams Caterpie down and Caterpie faints. I cheered. I didn't know battling could give you such an adrenaline rush!

Kurt: "Caterpie return!"  
Kurt holds out Caterpie's Pokéball and pushes the button on the centre, engulfing Caterpie in a red light, then absorbing it into the Pokéball.  
Kurt: "Not bad for a beginner."

"Same goes to you" I smiled and accepted the Pokédollars from Kurt, returned Bulbasaur and I walked ahead.

After a while I stopped to take a break. When I sat down I felt something rubbing my leg. I looked down and saw that it was a female wild Caterpie. I picked her up and smiled at it. "Hey little Caterpie, how's it going?" The Caterpie looked at me before wriggling off my hand and down my leg. She then wriggled away. "Hey, come back! Go Bulbasaur!" I called out Bulbasaur and he grabbed the Caterpie with his Vines and reeled it in. Caterpie wriggled out of Bulbasaur's grasp and without warning, she tackled into Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur staggered back. "Bulbasaur, Tackle!" Bulbasaur runs into Caterpie, coming into contact with her and sending her backwards into a tree. She slides down the tree and faints. I cheered. "Yay Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur looked at me and smiled. I looked back over to Caterpie and she was gone. I sighed. "I'll never catch a Pokémon."

Just then. A Pidgey swoops down and Tackles into Bulbasaur. Making him stagger. The Pidgey (It was a female) files down to the ground and makes a "Come at me" sort of gesture. I grinned. "Bulbasaur, Tackle!" Bulbasaur runs into Pidgey, making contact. Pidgey flies into the air starts flapping her wings and starts up a gust. Bulbasaur stands his ground and starts struggling to stand. "Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur extends his vines and whacks Pidgey with them, causing her to fall to the ground and faint.

This time I was ready. I pulled out an empty Pokéball and threw it at Pidgey, she went into the Pokéball and it started to shake. One…two…three…ding! The Pokéball stopped shaking indicating that the Pidgey was caught. "Woohoo! We did it Bulbasaur, we caught ourselves a Pidgey!" I ran over to the Pokéball, picked it up and put it on my belt. Bulbasaur ran up to me and we cheered.

But our celebration was too soon. Because a swarm of Beedrill started to fly after us. I guess someone angered them, but I didn't have time to think so I picked up Bulbasaur and ran.

As I kept running I could see the exit but Bulbasaur jumped out of my arms and faced the Beedrill. "Bulbasaur, no!" I yelled. The Beedrill were drawing closer to us. I didn't know what to do.  
But then…

? : "Charmander, Ember!" A Charmander jumps out in front of Bulbasaur and lets out a burst of fire towards the Beedrill, scaring them off and hurting some.

"A Charmander….Is that you? Jarrod?"  
**-**

**I bet none of you saw that coming huh? Well, got to wait til the next chapter to find out what happens to our Hero…and to see if it really is Jarrod.**

**Updating two-three chapters every two weeks. See you then! Aren't I evil? Hehehe!**

**Also, don't forget to tell me what Pokémon they should have and if Adeile should keep Pidgey. And Adeile is pronounced 'A-deal'. ** **Sorry for the long chapter!**


	3. A Friend in Deed

**Hey guys, its Magyk-Foal1! I'm so enjoying this story already. But trust me, it will get better! Once again if you want Team Rocket (Jessie, James, Meowth or Cassidy, Butch and Raticate.) Just PM me or say it in the Review.  
Anyways, enough about that, but please don't take Chapter two's name wrong! Anyways, let's see what's going on in Adeile's epic adventure!**

Chapter 03. 

The Charmander looked back at me with the grin that I realised from the Lab. "Jarrod, is that you?" I called out, hoping an answer would come.I peered through the trees to see if I could spot Jarrod. But I couldn't see him. But then, all of a sudden, someone jabbed me in my side from behind. I squealed and nearly jumped out of my skin. I turn around to see Jarrod laughing.

"Jarrod, that's not funny!" I yelled, my face was going red from anger.

Jarrod: "Hahaha! Your reaction was priceless!" He falls to the ground and continues laughing. Charmander chuckles. I sighed.

"Jarrod. Thanks for saving me." I'd calmed down now and plus, he just saved Bulbasaur and I. Why wouldn't I thank him? But anyways, this seemed to stop Jarrod from laughing all together. He got up and smiled at me with a smug grin.

Jarrod: "Hehehe. Jarrod saves the Damsel in distress!" Jarrod started to act like a big-shot.

I giggled a little. I then turned around to look at Bulbasaur who seemed pretty tired. I walked over to him and picked him up and gave him a hug. "And thank you too for being a brave little Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur smiled wearily, so I returned him. I turned back to Jarrod who was now holding a slightly tired Charmander. "Come on Jarrod, we should get going to Pewter city. Both of our Pokémon are pretty tired."

Jarrod nodded.


	4. Brock has rock in it, Get it?

**Hey guys/girls! Here's Chapter Four! If anyone's reading this, you're probably getting interested by now. Well maybe, maybe not. But this is a one-shot sort of thing. So don't be too judgemental. Anyways. Let's see what happens next….**

**Chapter 04: Brock has "rock" in it. Get it?  
-**

As I walked into the Gym a boy ran right past me. He was holding his Rattata and it looked badly hurt. As sacred as I was, I continued walking and I saw who I thought was the Gym Leader. He was quite tall with spikey-brown hair, brown pants and an orange shirt with a green vest over it. I continued walking and noticed that he had just returned his Geodude.

The man looked towards me with a smile:  
?: "Greetings Challenger. I'm Brock. The leader of the Pewter Gym"

I put on my brave face and walked up to the battlefield. "I'm Adeile Provinski from Pallet Town. I'm here to battle you!"

Brock: "Alright, first you need to know the rules of my Gym."

"Wait, there are rules?" I seriously didn't know!

Brock laughed  
Brock: "Yes. I use two Pokémon, you can use up to six and only you can make substitutions."

"Oh, ok. I understand" Oh…well…the rules are pretty easy to understand. I wonder if they're the same in all of the Gyms.

Brock: "Go Geodude!" Brock throws a Pokéball in the air and a muscular rock with arms comes out.

"Pidgey, I choose you!" I sent out Pidgey as Brock catches Geodude's Pokéball with a chuckle. I wondered why he did so. I guess he's just fooling with me or something. As I look around, I see the whole battlefield. It's been made specifically for rock type Pokémon.

While I was busily scanning the room; a referee walked up to the side of the field. When he spoke and announced us both, I jumped. He flippin' scared the heebie-jeebies out of me. I started paying attention as the ref re-explained the rules. Eventually he shouted 'Let the battle begin!' or some other lame-o line the author made him say but couldn't be stuffed putting it in. Anyways I had to call out a move for Pidgey to use. Hmm…What should I have Pidgey do?  
**-**

**HAHAHAHAHA! Aren't I evil? Well…not really. But I did break the fourth-wall in story telling! I'm sorry, if you guys don't want me doing it ever again, I won't. But Pokémon choices are still and always will be open. I keep writing long chapters…I'll try to keep them short. **


	5. The Boulder Badge

**AN: Hey guys, it's me, of course. This Chapter is going to be as long as possible as it is a Gym Battle but I won't drag it on too much. I'm happy that I already have someone who isn't school friend of mine that is reading this. I thank you! Well, here it is. Also I have been a little busy lately, writing an Essay and all, but it's all done now; so...**

**Chapter 5: The Boulder Badge.**

"Pidgey, Tackle!" It was the only move I could think of. Anyways, Pidgey flew towards Brock's Geodude. Brock didn't do anything; he made Geodude stay where he was. Pidgey collided with Geodude. But the only thing I saw; was that Geodude smiled at my surprised Pidgey. I turned to the board and saw that the Tackle attack did next to nothing and he lost like, no health, whatsoever.

Brock: "Too bad I have next move, Normal-type attacks have little effect on Rock-types like Geodude, but he's strong against Flying-type Pokémon like your Pidgey!"

What, really?! I had no idea! Brock chuckled at my surprised look.

Brock: "Geodude, Rock Throw!"  
Geodude picks up a nearby boulder and brings it down on Pidgey. But before it can make contact, I told Pidgey to get out of there, luckily, Pidgey did as she was told and flew away from Geodude.

I looked up to the board and saw that Pidgey didn't get hit. _Nice_. "Okay, Pidgey, Gust!"  
She understood and started flapping her wings towards Geodude, whipping up a nice Gust attack that the little rock man-thing got caught in. I glanced at the board again and Geodude was putting up a fight, but his energy or the 'health' as you could call it in a video game, was on yellow.

Brock: "Not bad, but we're not finished, Geodude, Rock Throw!"

Uh-Oh! Not this move again! I was too panicky to realise Pidgey was still trying to keep up the Gust, and before I could say anything, a boulder is hurled at Pidgey and she tumbles to the ground. "Pidgey, are you ok?!" No answer, Pidgey just lied there, motionless.

I thought she fainted as the Ref was about to announce that Pidgey had fainted when I saw the board and Pidgey had, like, no energy left. But just a tiny bit and she stayed awake. I sighed in relief as Pidgey stood up, panting. "Pidgey, are you ok to keep going?" I didn't want to push her. But she spread her wings out in anger, so I guess she was still able to battle.

Brock: "Well, well. That's a persistent Pidgey."

"I guess that comes from my fighting spirit. Hehehe" I really did think that, I can be persistent, when I want to...Anyways, it's my move. "Pidgey, Tackle!" Pidgey looked back and winked at me as if she had a plan.

Brock: "Counter with Rock Throw!"

I couldn't believe what happened next. Pidgey flew towards Geodude pretty quickly. Geodude got ready for his attack pretty quick too. But what I saw was _amazing! _And when I say amazing, I mean, really awesome for my first Gym Battle. Pidgey flew towards Geodude as he threw the boulder. Then I realised what Pidgey and I should do, I'm pretty sure my bird-friend was going to do it anyways.

"Pidgey, use Gust!" Pidgey started flapping her wings as hard as she could; her attack was even pushing Brock backwards slightly. Anyways, she focused her power on the boulder and it went flying back to Geodude and it landed right on top of him. The board showed that he was no longer able to battle.

Referee: "Geodude is unable to battle, Pidgey wins!"

I cheered, Brock looked a little surprised, but he returned Geodude and Pidgey flew back to me. Despite Pidgey's protests, I returned her so that she couldn't get hurt more than she was. Brock called out Onix; my Pokédex said that it was the 'Rock Snake Pokémon' and some other un-important stuff that you wouldn't care about hearing. I called out my only option, my best friend and Pokémon (for this Gym); Bulbasaur.

Brock: "You ready? Because this battle isn't over yet!"

"You bet it isn't, because I'm about to get my first Badge!" I'm so hyped; this round is going to be a cake-walk. _Mm Cake._ Right, I need to focus, cake later.

Referee: "Let this match; begin!"

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur nodded and ran towards Onix, vines extended.

Brock: "Onix, smack him away!"

I didn't understand this, but I did as Bulbasaur ran closer to Onix, ready to hit him, Onix smacked Bulbasaur away and Bulbasaur landed on a nearby rock. He was hurt, but okay, the board says that only did a small amount of damage. _Phew_. "Bulbasaur, Vine Whip again!" Brock didn't have time to react as Bulbasaur reached over with his vines and smacked Onix in the face a few times. This brought Onix to red.

Brock: "Onix, Tackle!"

Onix moved quite fast for a big-snake. But he was advancing on Bulbasaur. Fast. "Bulbasaur, Leech Seed!" Bulbasaur fired a seed that landed on Onix's head and it stuck. Onix came in contact with Bulbasaur as he fired the seed and Bulbasaur went flying. Luckily he got back up as I cheered him on.

Brock: "Not bad so far."

"Same goes for you too, but you haven't noticed."

Brock: "Noticed what?"

We both looked to Onix and saw him in pain, the seed that Bulbasaur fired had started working. It spouted vines and they sapped energy from Onix, Bulbasaur becoming stronger as it did. But looking at Onix's bar and the fact that he just fainted, tells me that we won.

Referee: "Onix is unable to battle, Bulbasaur wins and the victor is Adeile, from Pallet Town!"

Bulbasaur ran back to me and I knelt down to hug him, we both cheered. We'd be having cake after all.

Brock walked up to me and handed me a gleaming badge shaped like a boulder, with little lines running along it for detail.

Brock: "That was quite amazing Adeile. I wish I could see more trainers like you."

I blushed; it felt pretty good to win. I put the badge in the case with a "Thanks", returned Bulbasaur and walked out of the Gym, healed my Pokémon and got a room at the Pokémon centre. I called out Pidgey and Bulbasaur when they were healed and they landed on the bed. I showed them the badge, we all celebrated with cake. Then we went to bed, all of us sleeping together. As friends and like a family.

**Now how's that for a battle huh? Anyways (I say that a lot) I'll be updated less regularly in the school holidays, as I have less places to write. Until next time!**


	6. A note and I get a new Rival, sort of

**Chapter 6. A note on the Adventure and I think Jarrod gets a pang of Jelousy.**  
**AN: Heya guys, finally getting something down! This is kind of a filler as I couldn't think of anything. I also have an issue to address, I say "long Chapters" but as I write them out, they look long but they're somewhat short on Fan Fiction. I apologise for any innconvenience this caused readers. Also trying something new with Chapter names, I'll make it in Adeile's point of view and make it sound entertaining or interesting. If there is anything I missed let me know and i'll get back to you ASAP! Chapter has two names, this one didn't fit so I had to cut it short...**

There's no need to go through what I did in the morning, just the usual getting up, returning my sweet, dear Pokémon that I know as my family, dressing, eating, thanking Nurse Joy if I booked a room at the Pokémon centre, leave and continue on with my journey. Well, there's my morning in a nutshell. Even though I said I wouldn't talk about it.

Continuing on; I went through Route four, battling trainers, when the most exciting thing happened. Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur, we were both so happy! Even Pidgey celebrated!

I healed my partners at the Pokémon centre on Route fourand when I walked out, I see two trainers battling. The one who I had recognised straight away was Jarrod, using his Charmander. But instead of Charmander, my Pokédex corrected me with "Charmeleon"

Now this other Trainer...I didn't know him but he had pale, darkish, skin, short, spikey, blonde hair with a black cap over the top of his head. He wore a white t-shirt with a purple button up over it, beige coloured jeans, a blue back-pack and black runners. He seemed pretty cute...for a guy I just saw...Anyways, he was battling with what my Pokédex also said was a "Wartortle"

The battle finished and obviously the other trainer won as he had the advantage. (I studied on my types at the Pokémon centre, feel free to call me a "nerd") They both returned their Pokémon and looked at me.

Jarrod: "Hey Adeile, long time no see! Got the badge yet?"

"Of course I have the badge, I got it yesterday! When did you get it?"

Jarrod: "T-Today..." Jarrod blushed slightly, I could tell he was embarrassed at the fact that I got it before him.

I looked over to the other trainer "Jarrod, you haven't introduced me yet."That was solved. The trainer walked up to me and handed me a flower. I blushed and I think Jarrod pulled a face but I didn't see it.

?: "I apologise for not saying something sooner, my name is Stefan, I was in a battle as you could see, with someone who sends out a Pokémon knowing full well about the type advantage I had over him."

Jarrod: "H-Hey! I did that to see how strong my partner had gotten after evolving!"

I smiled, Jarrod can be pretty reckless sometimes...(sigh) but Stefan isn't helping. If anything; Stefan will increase Jarrod's temper with his mocking.

Stefan turned to Jarrod  
Stefan: "Maybe you should think before battling."

Jarrod: "Maybe you should-"

Their arguing was cut off by my laughing, I thought this was pretty funny but, they both started laughing too. Thankfully.  
"You guys are like brothers, arguing over small things like that."

Jarrod went really red, I don't know if it was embarrassment or anger. But it got worse when Stefan moved closer to me and kissed me on the cheek. I went as red as Jarrod. Me, embarrassment. Jarrod, anger.

Stefan: "Well, I have to go now. Nice meeting you. I'd like to battle you some day Adeile when we both get stronger "

And with that, Stefan left with a wink and a smile towards me and walked into Mt. Moon.

Jarrod said something about getting him back and stupid rivals and walked into the Pokémon centre without as much as a "bye" to me or anything. So I walked into Mt. Moon.

**Well, it was a filler, it turned out better than I expected. See you guys soon and MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A NEW YEAR FULL OF POKÉMON AND OTHER WONDERFUL THINGS!**


	7. I confess! Also, Aliens!

**Finally, I'm back. So, how'd the filler go? Yeah, it probably sucked, but Stefan is a rival in the story, now that I think about it, maybe they're like Red Green and Blue (In the Manga), except there are quite a few changes. Nevermind about that, let's get going!**

**Chapter 7. I confess! Also, Aliens!**

When I walked into Mt. Moon, I didn't realise that it would be so wonderful!

Yeah, Yeah, you'd think that, 'blah, blah, blah, it's just boring rock and so on and so forth.' But, when I walked in, sure there was all the rocks, but there were trainers to battle, items to grab. I even got a Rare Candy! I mean, who leaves this stuff lying about?

I looked around, no sign of Stefan, perhaps he already made it to the end? Oh well, I don't think much of Stefan, but the way he acted before, I-I don't know...he's a little cute, I'll admit, but Jarrod is way cooler! B-But that doesn't mean I like him or anything!

*sigh* Alright; I've had a crush on Jarrod since we were little, we've known each other for so long. So it would be natural to like him? I don't know, I'm hopeless at this...

Well, enough about me. Hmmm, well, no. Not enough of me, this is my adventure, right?

I was walking about when a flock of Zubat tried to attack me and suck my blood, but I sent out Pidgey and she sent them all packing. She blew a few away with Gust, attacked some others with her ferocious beak, and the rest fled.

"Thank you Pidgey!You're such a life-saver!" Pidgey tweets happily before she starts to glow a brilliant white light! I was panicking for a while but then I remembered back when Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur. So that would mean...Pidgey's evolving!

I watched in awe as Pidgey grew a lot in size and took a form of a much larger bird. "P-Pidgey! You're a, Pidgeotto!"

"Pidgeo!"

"That's really cool! I can't wait to show Ivysaur your new form!" Pidgeotto nodded and flapped her wings happily, checking out her new form, I returned her and continued on my way.

I battled a few more trainers, the last one was named Roald. He invited me to join him for lunch. I decided to since he said he wanted to do something for me since I easily beat him.

Roald: "Have you heard the Myth about the Clefairy that live here?"

"Maybe once, I think.." I really don't know, I can't say I've heard it before...

Roald: "Well, people say that Clefairy actually came from the Moon in a spaceship. Some Scientists even call them 'Aliens.'"

What?! No way?! They're believed to be Aliens?! I kept the shock to myself as I didn't want to interrupt him, this allowed Roald to keep speaking.

Roald: "And another one is that every few years or so; the Clefairy would gather to a certain place in Mt. Moon and do a dance around a meteorite that allowed Clefairy to evolve into Clefable."

I was really impressed, Roald sure knew his stuff. After lunch I thanked him and went off on my own. I heard from another Trainer that suspicious looking people were hanging around near the exit of Mt. Moon. I really wanted to go check this out. But as I was nearing the final area of Mt. Moon; I saw a Clefairy and thinking of the Myths, I decided to follow it.

**Phew! What a Chapter, it's probably the longest i've written. Actually, no. Now, the Clefairy tales were based on memory. If I'm wrong, I'm sorry. I have only watched the Mt. Moon episodes once back in the first season. Well, until next time, will Adeile find one of the Myths true? Wait til the next Chapter! Hah!**


	8. I get lost in the Mountain

**Hey Guys and Girls! This will be the last Chapter for a little while as I won't have anywhere else to write. So, enjoy the next one while you can!**

**Chapter 8. I get lost in the Mountain.**

I followed the Clefairy for ages.

She took so many twists and turns that I didn't know where she was going. Eventually the Clefairy stops and is greeted by lots of other Celfairys. Then they all moved on, I followed them after what seemed like hours and they reached the top of Mt. Moon, I didn't see any spaceships or UFO's or anything out of the ordinary. Except...there was a huge rock in the centre and the Clefairy seemed pretty excited about it.

Smaller versions of Clefairy were jumping about. My Pokedex said they were Cleffa, they evolved into Clefairy. A Cleffa jumped past me but she fell over. I went over to her and helped her out. She got scared of me and jumped away, joining the other Cleffa.

The Clefairy looked like they were about to start something when an odd looking Meowth balloon was flying towards the Clafairy, (My Favourite Pokemon is Meowth, so I know a Meowth when I see one) the balloon had a hand attatched to it, scooping up all the Cleffa and Clefairy and putting them in a basket. The occupants of the balloon laughed, in the distance I could make out two Teenaged people. A boy with blue hair and a girl with long pink or red hair, they were both wearing a uniform with an "R" on the front.

The balloon landed and they stepped out, they were followed by a Meowth. I got really excited, a Meowth on two legs?! No way! The excitement died down when the girl started talking, I could hear music echoing in the distance, I wonder where that's coming from...

Girl: "Prepare for Trouble!"

The Boy followed her example and started to talk. Though it sounded like a motto...

Boy: "And Make it Double

Girl: "To Protect the World from Devastation"

Boy: "To Unite all Peoples Within our Nation"

Girl: "To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love!"

Boy: "To Extend our Reaches to the Stars Above"

Girl: "Jessie!"

Boy: "James!"

Okay, these guys are creeping me out, they're getting into all sorts of impossible poses...At least I know their names now...

Jessie: "Team Rocket! Blasts off at the Speed of Light!"

James: "Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight!"

Then the Meowth jumps up and does the wierdest thing ever.

Meowth: "Meowth! That's Right!"

The music stops. I do a stupid thing and stand up. "Hey, I don't know what's worse, The outfits or the motto!"

They all turn to me, the girl called Jessie glares at me.

Jessie: "I'll have you know that we made these ourselves. Especially the motto!"

"Ah, so you're stupid then."

Jessie tries to grab for me but James and the Meowth hold her back.

"Also, Meowth was my favourite Pokémon."

Meowth: "Ooh~! A fan!"

"Until I heard you talk!"

Meowth looked pretty down. He looked like he was about to cry but instead he got angry and tried to unleash Fury Swipes on me. I dodged it and prepared to send out my Pokémon.

James: "I'll have you know that we're a Team that steal Pokémon! It looks like you'll be our first Victim!"

James lets go of Jessie and sends out a Pokémon called Koffing, he was pretty much a stink-ball. No explanation needed. Jessie calls out Ekans, a snake. Heh, Snake is Ekans backwards...

I call out Pidgeotto and Ekans lunges for her. I told Pidgeotto to dodge and use Gust. Both Pokémon get blown away and knocked out in one hit. Jessie, James and Meowth get blown back into the Balloon. I call out Ivysaur and she uses her newly learnt Razor Leaf attack to break the basket containing all the Cleffa and Clefairy, they escape and and start moving their fingers in harmony.

Team Rocket seemed pretty drawn to it. I looked away andreturned my Pokémon so that we weren't drawn into it too. I looked up to see that the balloon exploded, sending the three into the sky. All I heard was "We'll get you next time!" and they disappear with a 'Ding' and were gone.

The Cleffa and Clefairy celebrated around their rock. I could see the Clefairy glowing. They all grew and took the form of what my Pokédex said was the evolved form of Clefairy, known as Clefable. They danced around the rock happily.

The Cleffa I helped out before walked up to me. It turns out she wanted to show me the way back. So I followed her and she led me to the right path. I thanked her as best as I could and continued on my way.

**Quite interesting huh? I liked how it turned out myself. Anyways, see you all next time!**


End file.
